Shadow War
"Breach on to the front lines of Halcyon's conflict. Take a role on the assault team and coordinate your strikes, or become the defenders and protect your fortress. Pick your gear. Pick your guns. Pick your side. Only one squad gets out alive." The Shadow War (Lore) It is unknown what the Shadow War truly is, but it's highly likely that it is mentioning the conflict between Halcyon and Phoenix as rival organizations. * As a "Halcyon" Operative, Rose will be the mission coordinator. * As a "Phoenix" Operative, Jackdaw will be the mission coordinator. The Gamemode The Shadow War is a special game mode added on March 20, 2019. It is a 4v4 PVP mode where you and up to 3 other operatives either defend or infiltrate an unknown building to hack into servers or defend from the opposite team. You are put on either Halcyon or Phoenix, and your task varies between rounds. The 2 tasks you are given are as follows: * Defend the servers from the other team * Infiltrate and hack into the servers Attackers Attackers are the team who are given the task to infiltrate the building and hack into 2 servers placed randomly around the map. The servers are labeled "A" and "B", and the server rooms can be identified by the server towers and a laptop in the room. Alternatively, neutralizing all of the defenders will count as a victory. Attackers are given the option to use the following tools: Defenders Defenders are the team who will attempt to protect the servers from being hacked by the Attackers. Unlike the Attackers, they can see the locations of the servers at the start of the match and will be told when the servers are being hacked into. They also have access to several cameras around the map, which can be used to mark incoming threats for all allies to see. They can also use cameras even if they've been killed. Defenders are given the option to use the following tools: Weapons The weapons each team can carry are all of the weapons currently in the game (Except the Thumper and K45). They can each be equipped with attachments to the players liking to assist them in their defending or assaulting. Each player will carry a primary and a secondary weapon. Tools in Shadow War Each tool has a unique ability that can turn the tides of a match in less than a second. This heading goes more in-depth on their functions and weaknesses. Any deployable or throwable tool in the arsenal can be decommissioned easily by shooting them. Frag Grenades Frag grenades are small explosives that are thrown at a fixed velocity in the direction and angle of the player's view. They damage players in an Area-of-Effect (AoE) fashion and anyone caught in the explosion will instantly become deceased. Unfortunately, they can also damage the thrower if they are too close to the grenade's blast radius. Grenades damage white walls, brick, and wooden floors. However, you or the enemy team can shoot the grenade to destroy it. Flash Grenades Flash grenades behave in a similar way to frags. The only difference between the two besides appearance is that they inflict a blinded status to whoever looks in the direction of the blast. Flash grenades do not damage the player and are very easy to avoid. Flash grenades are also known as flashbangs or flashbangs. Like frag grenades, you can also destroy it by shooting at it. Shaped Charges Shaped charges are special breaching explosives that are less dangerous to the user than C4, as they have a one-sided charge but pack the same amount of destructive power. Upon detonation, the shaped charge blows a jet of metal and superheated gas directly through the wall, not only destroying the wall/surface it was on, but essentially killing anyone hiding on the other side. C4 Explosives C4 is a dangerous explosive that damages whoever is in its blast radius (including the planter). C4 can blow down concrete walls and any other destructible in the game. Tripwires Tripwires are small, unnoticeable devices that can be set and activated on most floors and flat surfaces. When set down, they reveal a small laser that shows the projection of light for about 3 seconds before going invisible. When an ally or enemy steps into the laser's radius the tripwire will make a ping sound. If an enemy steps in the laser's radius a marker will be placed where the tripwire laser came in contact with the enemy for about 10 seconds. Blowtorches Blowtorches function exactly the same in Shadow War as they do in regular missions. They can cut holes into doors to create "murder holes", little windows in the doors that can be used to shoot or see through doors. However, this can take a significant amount of time. Blowtorches cannot be dropped. They cannot be used on spawn room doors by the defending team. Micro-cams Micro-cams function exactly the same in Shadow War as they do in regular missions. They will provide extra "eyes" to see where the enemy is and can also scan their field of vision to mark enemies. Medkits Medkits function exactly the same in Shadow War as they do in regular missions. They will heal you by a fixed amount of HP. How much HP you will have post-medkit use varies depending on how much damage you took during a firefight. Crowbars Crowbars appear as a special tool exclusive to Attackers. They can only be used to breach spawn room doors. Tactical Entries and Strategies * If you hack a PC, you can place a C4 nearby and flee. If an enemy comes to stop the hack and you activate it at the right time you can damage or kill them. This strategy can heavily rely on luck as if they notice the C4 they could shoot it or if you activate the C4 at the wrong time it will do no damage. * Certain caliber guns can be fired through white walls. * Though risky, stabbing someone by pressing V is an instant kill. * Hacking Laptops should be a secondary priority. Remember that defeating the enemy squad also counts as a victory. However, if you manage to it can give you a large advantage. * You can use shaped charges to make holes on the outer walls either to get inside quickly or to pick off enemies from outside. Maps There are currently 4 total maps playable in Shadow War. These maps include the following: * Swansea * Cape May * Calais * Montreal Swansea Swansea appears to be a storage warehouse, lined with thick concrete walls and shipping containers set up in one section of the map. The outside has a shipping container on a truck trailer, and a few dumpsters lining an inaccessible building. There are 3 entrances into the warehouse on either side although Attackers will only start with access to one side. Swansea is set in Wales. Cape May Cape May is a bay located near the sea. Multiple shipping containers and small buildings are sprawled across the map in an unorganized fashion, with 2 large concrete buildings and a steel roof towering over the rest of the map. The Attackers spawn has buildings protecting them from the field of vision of the defenders and multiple concrete barricades on the sides of the buildings. The shipping dock and Attacker spawn are separated by a small concrete wall. This map is favorable for sniper-oriented weapons. Cape May is set in America, somewhere in New Jersey. Calais Calais is similar in appearance to Montreal (The classic Shadow War map), the only difference being that there are three floors and a central intersection separating all entrances from each other. Attackers can enter through all sides in the first and second levels. Calais is set in France. Montreal The original, classic map. This map has two floors, with the upper floor mainly consisting of white walls, and wooden planks that can be blown up. Close range weaponry is advised due to the restricted space. Montreal is set in Quebec, Canada. Removed maps * Woodford (This map is available in VIP servers.) WOODFORD Woodford was a small wooden house with a basement. The walls inside were white, and metal shelves were scattered around in random rooms. Wooden floors could be seen in some carpet rooms, and the basements could be accessed either inside or through blocked hatches that could be blown up. Woodford is set in America, somewhere in Washington State. This map is not in public servers, rather it can be accessed with a VIP server and go in Shadow War, making it, essentially, a "paid map". Trivia * Shadow War was added in early access on March 20. 2019. * Divisions were added on March 23, 2019. * Shadow War is referenced in the game's description, but it is not known exactly what the meaning of it is. * There is an Easter egg when joining a Shadow War server that occurs when the game takes too long to load you into the server. * Winning gives the players 2500 EXP, and losing gives 1000 EXP. With the Double EXP game pass, winning gives the players 5000 EXP while losing gives you 2000 EXP. ** You also get 300 XP if you kill a player, 100 XP for a longshot, 100 if you shoot them in the back with a headshot, and 50 for a headshot. * Although both teams are given one task to perform, most players do not follow them and instead treat the objective as a way to break stalemates and force defenders to stop camping. * Cishshato nerfed the frag grenades to only give you one per selection, most likely due to the fact that grenade spamming was the meta prior to the patch. * When starting Shadow War, you can choose an option called 'Squad Deploy' which allows you to set up a team. This allows you to play with your friends. * If the game runs out of time it will end in a draw. * There used to be a game pass called Shadow War: Global. Purchasing this game pass allowed you to play a different version of this game mode which added 4 new maps into the map roster. ** People without the game pass could still play in this game mode by joining a squad with someone or a friend who owns said game pass. ** This game pass has since been removed and replaced with the "Expanded Arsenal" game pass. *** Anyone who had previously owned the Global game pass was automatically gifted the Extended Arsenal game pass. * Despite the character models wearing body armor, there is no actual effect, and the armor is purely cosmetic. Category:Gamemodes